Today, there are many tools that may be used to allow people to collaborate with one another. For example, audio communication (e.g., a telephone call, an audio conference, etc.) tools allow people to talk to one another. Visual tools such as video conferencing, shared workspace applications, etc. allow people to view, share, demonstrate information. Many other tools may be used also, such as e-mail, messaging/chat, discussion boards, etc. for collaboration purposes.